1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that may be received within a typical square hitch receiver found on a vehicle, wherein the device holds articles for transport and, wherein the device may hold articles and transport articles when utilized as a hand cart (it may be used independently as a manually operated cart without being inserted into a typical hitch receiver found on a vehicle) and, wherein the device may hold articles and transport articles when utilized as a trailer.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Current devices that are designed to be used as receiver hitch cargo carriers for transporting loads or articles are generally intended for a singular method of managing the load. A typical vehicle receiver hitch cargo carrier is stored in the garage until it is needed on rare occasions to transport loads that do not fit within a vehicle's compartments. Attempts to expand the limitations of the typical cargo carriers by transforming the cargo carriers to enable it to perform dual purposes such as a wheeled dolly or a wagon are evident in some examples of prior art. While some examples of prior art are more effective and versatile than the typical cargo carrier, such examples are not without their limitations. The individual who uses a receiver hitch cargo carrier in the capacity of a wheeled dolly or cart will typically need other devices to manage a variety of load and article transporting objectives. There is a need for a system that enables a single device to be adapted in order to meet a wide range of cargo and/or article handling, storage, and transportation objectives that are not limited to but include: a vehicle receiver hitch cargo carrier, a pickup truck bed extender, a vehicle receiver hitch bicycle carrier, a tailgate grill, a beach or pier fishing cart, a game (hunting) cart, a yard-work cart, a bicycle trailer, and other user defined necessities.
This invention expands the usefulness of receiver hitch cargo carriers and manually transported carts by providing a convertible cargo carrier and cart system that affords the ability to add vertical receivers and inserts to the platform of the cargo carrier and allow the user to adapt the convertible cargo carrier and cart system in order to provide a better means of managing a variety of cargo handling, cargo storage, and cargo transporting objectives. While utilizing the convertible cargo carrier and cart system in the capacity of a receiver hitch cargo carrier vertical inserts can be inserted in the cargo carrier wherein the vertical inserts can be adapted to support articles while transporting articles. The vertical inserts can also be used to define and contain the length and width of a load while also providing a means to secure articles thereby offering improved methods to manage the cargo or article handling objectives. The vertical inserts can further be used while the vehicle is in a stationary position to support articles such as a tailgate grill or other devices.
A handle accessory can be stowed inside the cargo carrier's framework wherein the handle reinforces the strength of the cargo carrier's receiver tube when it is in the stowed position. A leg/foot accessory can also be stowed within the cargo carrier's framework without impacting the area that is designated for the load, wherein a tongue component of the handle accessory is designed to secure the leg/foot accessory in the stowed position while utilizing the convertible cargo carrier and cart system in the capacity of a receiver hitch cargo carrier.
The cargo carrier, vertical inserts, and accessories can be easily removed from a vehicle's receiver hitch wherein the convertible cargo carrier and cart system is easily converted to a manually controlled cart for a wide variety of applications.